danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
יעקב קליין
(הועתק מהויקיפדיה העברית) ימין|ממוזער|250px|יעקב קליין יעקב קליין (נולד ב-1934) הוא פרופסור אמריטוס לאשורולוגיה ותנ"ך באוניברסיטת בר-אילן וחבר האקדמיה הלאומית הישראלית למדעים. חייו ופועלו יעקב קליין נולד בעיר סרווש (Szarvas) שבהונגריה. בשנים 1944-1941 למד יעקב קליין בבית הספר היסודי האורתודוקסי בעיר הולדתו. אביו, אברהם, נלקח לשירות עבודה בצבא ההונגרי ב-1942, ולפי עדויות נפטר במחנה הריכוז מאוטהאוזן שבאוסטריה, חודשיים לפני תום מלחמת העולם השנייה. לאחר הכיבוש הגרמני של הונגריה, במאי 1944, נלקח קליין עם אימו ואחיו לאחד ממחנות העבודה שבאוסטריה שם הם שהו שנה תמימה, עד סיום המלחמה. ב-1946, הם עלו לישראל במסגרת קבוצת נוער ציונית (בני עקיבא). אניית המעפילים "כנסת ישראל", בה הם הגיעו לחיפה, נעצרה על ידי הבריטים, ונוסעיה גורשו לקפריסין. המשפחה שהתה תשעה חודשים בקפריסין, במחנה מעצר, ובחורף 1947 הגיע יעקב קליין לפלשתינה. הוא עשה את יתרת ילדותו בכפר בתיה, שם סיים בית ספר יסודי ותיכון. בשנים 1955-1953 שירת בצה"ל, בחיל המודיעין. בשנים 1961-1955 הוא למד באוניברסיטת בר-אילן לתואר ראשון (תנ"ך ותלמוד) ולתואר שני (תנ"ך). נושא עבודתו לתואר השני היה: "נבואה בישראל ותופעות דומות במזרח הקדמון", אותו כתב בהדרכתו של ההיסטוריון והאשורולוג פנחס ארצי. לאחר שנת השתלמות באוניברסיטה העברית אצל חיים תדמור, יצא קליין לארצות הברית ללימודי הדוקטורט. הוא למד באוניברסיטת פנסילבניה אשורולוגיה ושמית משווה אצל אפרים אביגדור ספייזר, מקרא אצל משה גרינברג ושומרולוגיה אצל שמואל נח קרמר. את הדוקטורט כתב בהדרכתו של שמחה נוח קרמר, בנושא מזמורי מלך שומריים, וקיבל את התואר דוקטור ב-1968. יעקב קליין נמנה עם מייסדי 'המכון לאשורולוגיה ולחקר המזרח הקדום ע"ש שמחה נוח קרמר' (1980), ושימש שנים רבות כראש המכון. הוא נמנה גם על מייסדי 'האגודה הישראלית לאשורולוגיה ולחקר המזרח הקדום' (1997). שימש כראש המרכז ללימודי יסוד ביהדות וכראש המחלקה לתנ"ך באוניברסיטת בר-אילן. עבד במשך ארבע שנים כעמית מחקר על מפעל המילון השומרי במוזיאון אוניברסיטת פנסילבניה (1979-1976 ו-1988-1987). שימש כפרופסור אורח באוניברסיטת דרופסי בפילדלפיה, בישיבה יוניברסיטי, באוניברסיטת בן-גוריון, באוניברסיטה העברית, באוניברסיטת תל אביב ובאוניברסיטת ייל; כן שהה כעמית מחקר במרכז ללימודים מתקדמים ביהדות שבאוניברסיטת פנסילבניה (1998-1997). בשנת תשס"ג (2003) פרש לגמלאות כפרופסור אמריטוס. בשנת 2005 נבחר כחבר האקדמיה הלאומית הישראלית למדעים. משמש כחבר מועצת המערכת של השנתון לחקר המקרא והמזרח הקדום משנת תשנ"ח ואילך. קליין זכה, בין השאר, בפרס קרמר לקידום מחקר האשורלוגיה בישראל ב-1982; וכן בפרס טשרניחובסקי לתרגומי מופת לשנת תשנ"ט, שהוענק לו (יחד עם ש. שפרה) על הספר "בימים הרחוקים ההם". נשוי לאהובה לבית מינץ ולהם שני בנים ושלושה נכדים. מחקריו יעקב קליין מתמחה באשורולוגיה ובחקר המקרא. כאשורולוג הוא עוסק בחקר הלשון והספרות השומרית, וכן בחקר הספרות האכדית. תחום התמחותו העיקרית הם מזמורי המלך השומריים, ובמיוחד מזמורי המלך שולגי מן השושלת השלישית של אור. בנוסף לכך הוא לימד וחקר את ספרי השירה והחוכמה שבתנ"ך (תהלים, משלי, איוב וחמשת המגילות), וכן עוסק בחקר הזיקה של התנ"ך לתרבות המסופוטמית העתיקה. מזמורי המלך שולגי חלק ניכר ממחקריו של קליין נסובים על המזמורים שנכתבו לכבוד המלך שולגי (Shulgi), שמלך בשנים 2047-2094 לפני הספירה לערך. שולגי היה המלך הגדול ביותר של השושלת השלישית של אור והמלך השני בחשיבותו בתולדות ההיסטוריה השומרית. המלך השומרי המפורסם ביותר היה גילגמש, שחי בשחר ההיסטוריה, כמה מאות שנים אחר המצאת הכתב. אולם מימיו אין לנו אף כתובת אחת, והוא דמות אגדית חצי מיתולוגית. תולדות מלכותו של שולגי, לעומת זאת, מתועדים בעשרות כתובות מלכותיות ומזמורי מלך, וכן באלפי תעודות מנהליות ומשפטיות. ימיו של שולגי היו תקופת תחייתה של השומרית, אחרי מאות שנים של כיבוש ודיכוי בידי האכדים, דוברי שפה שמית, והגותים הברברים. בימיו נתחברה כפי הנראה רוב רובה של הספרות השומרית היפה, הכוללת את מרבית סוגי הספרות שבתנ"ך: מזמורים לאלים ולמלכים, מיתוסים, אפוסים, פתגמים וספרות חוכמה, שירת אהבה, היסטוריוגרפיה ועוד. ואולם, מימי שולגי נותרו מעט מאוד עותקים של יצירות אלה. רוב רובה של הספרות הזו הועתקה מאות שנים אחריו, בתקופה הבבלית הקדומה. ראה קליין, איגרת האקדמיה הלאומית הישראלית למדעים 28, כסלו תשס"ז דצמבר 2006 מתוך כ-120 מזמורי מלך שומריים יותר מעשרים מזמורים הוקדשו למלך שולגי. מזמורים אלה הם מיטבה של הספרות השומרית והם קשים מאוד לפיענוח, בשל עתיקותם, רמתם הספרותית הגבוהה, ומשום שיש לשחזרם ממאות לוחות ושברי לוחות יתדיים הפזורים במוזיאונים ברחבי תבל. בשנות השישים של המאה העשרים, רק שלושה מן המזמורים הקצרים ביותר זכו לפרסום ראשוני בידי חוקרים אחרים. קליין שחזר וההדיר עד כה כמחצית ממזמורי שולגי והכין מהדורות זמניות של כל הקורפוס עבור פרויקט המילון השומרי של אוניברסיטת פנסילבניה. מהדורותיו מכילות תיאור מפורט של כתבי היד (היינו הלוחות), תעתיק ותרגום של הטקסט עם ביאור פילולוגי, ניתוח ספרותי של היצירה ודיון ברקע ההיסטורי והפולחני שלה. בספרו הראשון Three Shulgi Hymns מהדיר קליין שלושה מן המזמורים החשובים ביותר של שולגי. מזמור אחד (שולגי D) עוסק במלחמתו של המלך שולגי בגותים, עם ברברי שכבשו את שומר כמה דורות לפניו, וגורשו משומר בידי דודו, המלך אותוח'גל מארך. המזמור מתאר את מלחמת הנקם של המלך הצעיר, שולגי, בגותים, שאביו, אור-נמו, נהרג על ידם במלחמה. זהו מזמור הלל שגרעינו הוא אפוס גדול. בחלקו האפי מסופר כיצד שולגי יוצא למלחמה, נלחם מלחמת חורמה באויב, ובשובו מן המלחמה כמנצח, הוא מקריב את השלל לאל השומרי העליון בניפור. המזמור השני (שולגי X), שהוא כנראה המשכו של הראשון, מתאר את מסע הניצחון מניפור לעיר הבירה, אור. במהלכך המסע עובר המלך במקדשים העיקריים של שומר ומקריב קורבנות לכל אל ואלה חשובים. בסוף המסע הוא חוזר לעירו ומקריב קורבן לאל הפטרון של העיר. המזמור השלישי הוא הלל-עצמי, ונושאו הוא חנוכת דרך המלך מעיר הבירה אור לעיר הקודש ניפור המרוחקת ממנה כ-150 ק"מ. שולגי מתפאר בו, כי אחרי שסלל דרך מלך בין שתי הערים, בנה לאורכה פונדקאות וסימן את הפרסאות, הוא חנך את המפעל, בשנה השישית למלכותו. חנוכת הדרך חלה בראש חודש, והמלך, לפי דבריו, רץ הלוך וחזור מניפור לאור, חרף סערת אימים שהשתוללה, והקריב קורבנות בשתי הערים באותו יום. בספרו השני The Royal Hymns of Shulgi King of Ur: Man's Quest for Immortal Fame נותן קליין סקירה כללית של התוכן, המבנה הספרותי והרקע ההיסטורי-פולחני של כל מזמורי שולגי ודן במחברי המזמורים ומטרות חיבורם. בספר זה הוא גם מהדיר את אחד המזמורים הקצרים (שולגי P) המתארים את הכתרתו של המלך על שומר בידי אל השמים, אנו, בעיר ארך, על פי בקשת 'אמו' האלוהית, נינסון. בסדרת מאמרים מהדיר קליין, בין השאר, את המזמורים הנוספים הבאים: (1) מזמור ארוך אך מקוטע (שולגי O), המתאר כיצד חנך שולגי פסל של 'אחיו' האלוהי גלגמש, והציבו במקדש המרכזי של אור הבירה. עיקרו של המזמור הוא דו-שיח מיתולוגי בין שני "האחים-הרעים", בו הם מהללים איש את חברו על מעלליו וגבורותיו. (2) מזמור קצר (שולגי G) המתאר את הולדתו של המלך שולגי באכור, מקדשו של האל השומרי העליון בניפור, בעקבות זיווג בין אביו, אורנמו, ובין כוהנת גדולה. בצאת התינוק, יורש העצר, מן הרחם. האל אנליל מעניק לו שם הכולל את כל תאריו וסמליו המלכותיים. (3) מזמור קצר (שולגי R), המתאר כיצד בנה המלך שולגי ספינת-מסע מפוארת לאלה נינליל, רעיית האל העליון, והקדיש אותה לאלה תוך שיט חגיגי בנהר מנמל ההשקה אל מקדשה של האלה. המלך עורך משתה לאלים הגדולים על הספינה והאלים מברכים את מלכותו בשפע כלכלי וביציבות. (4) לוח המכיל עותק של שתי כתובות מלכותיות פיוטיות – של שולגי (שולגי V) ושל אשמדגן (Ishmedagan) מלך איסין; שתיהן מתארות בהתאמה את המלכים רצים 'ריצת מרתון' לכבוד האל אנליל, תוך כדי סערה כבדה. קדמוניותה של הספרות השומרית הספרות השומרית היפה שוחזרה בחלקה הגדול על ידי השומרולוג היהודי-אמריקאי ש.נ. קרמר, אשר גם פרסם ממנה יצירות מכל הסוגים (מיתוסים, אפוסים, מזמורים, ספרות חכמה ועוד). בימיו ניטש ויכוח בין החוקרים לגבי זמן חיבורה של ספרות זו, שמופיעה בכתב לראשונה בין 1800 ל-1600 לפני הספירה, בזמן שהשומרית כבר נכחדה, וחדלה לשמש שפת דיבור. ההנחה המקובלת הייתה שרובה של ספרות זו נתחברה בזמן הופעתה, והיא יצירתם של סופרים בבלים ששפת אמם הייתה אכדית, ואת השומרית הם למדו רק בבית הספר כשפת תרבות ופולחן, וכן כדי לכתוב בה תעודות מנהליות ומשפטיות. לפי דעה זו חלק גדול של הספרות השומרית נתחברה כחומר לימוד בבתי הספר לסופרים בבלים, וכל סופר היה צריך להעתיק יצירות מכל הסוגים כדי לסיים את חוק לימודיו. S.N. Kramer, The Sumerians, Chicago 1963, pp. 165-248 השומרולוג הגרמני פלקנשטיין (Falkenstein) היה הראשון ששיער כי רוב רובה של הספרות השומרית נתחברה בתקופתו של שולגי ושושלתו, אלא שלא הרבו להעתיקה אז, והיא הועלתה על הכתב כ-300 שנה מאוחר יותר. A. Falkenstein, "Zur Chronologie der sumerischen Litratur, Comptes rendu de la 2e rencontre assyriologique internationale (1951), pp. 12-28 החרה החזיק אחריו החוקר היהודי-אמריקאי ו. הלו. פלקנשטיין והלו הביאו הוכחות להשערתם בעיקר מן התכנים של הספרות השומרית, ומן הדמויות ההיסטוריות בהן היא עוסקת. W.W. Hallo, "On the Antiquity of Sumerian Literature," Journal of the American Oriental Society 83 (1963), 167-176 הגם שהוכחות אלה היו נכונות, לא היה בהן לשכנע את החוקרים בקדמותה של הספרות השומרית בכלל, ובקדמות מזמורי המלך השומריים המוקדשים למלכי אור, בפרט. קליין היה הראשון שעמד על כך, כי חלק מן המזמורים של שולגי, שחי בתחילת המאה ה-21 לפני הספירה (כ-300 שנה לפני שמזמורים אלה הועלו על הכתב), מכילים כתיב ודקדוק עתיקים שלא יכלו להיווצר בזמנם של הסופרים הבבלים שכתבו את המזמורים, אלא יש לראות בהם שרידים ארכאיים מזמנו של שולגי. עיון נוסף במזמורים אלה והשוואתם לספרות עתיקה שמלפני שולגי גילה כי הם מתאפיינים גם בשפה, סגנון, ומוטיבים עתיקים. נתברר כי המזמורים של שולגי אינן יצירות מלאכותיות שחוברו הרבה אחרי זמנו, אלא יצירות אוטנטיות מזמנו של המלך, שחוברו על ידי המשוררים והסופרים שלו. גילוי זה פתח את הדרך להוכחת עתיקותה של הספרות השומרית, על יסוד קריטריונים דקדוקיים וסגנוניים. קליין גם הראה במחקריו השפעה ספרותית מובהקת של כתובות גודאה מלך לגש, שחי דור אחד לפני שולגי, על מזמורי שולגי; וכן השפעות ספרותיות של מזמורי שולגי על מזמורי אישמגדן, גדול מלכי איסין, שחי כ-150 שנה אחרי שולגי. J. Klein, "From Gudea to Šulgi: Continuity and Change in Sumerian Literary Tradition," in H. Behrens et alii (eds.), dumu e2 dub ba a: Studies in Honor of Åke W. Sjöberg, 1989, pp. 289 301 "Šulgi and Išmedagan: Originality and Dependence in Sumerian Royal Hymnology," Bar-Ilan Studies in Assyriology Dedicated to Pinhas Artzi, ed. by J. Klein and A. Skaist, 1990, pp. 65-136 J. Black et alii (eds.), The Study of Diachronic and Synchronic Variation in Sumerian (Acta Sumerologica 22) 2005 בימים הרחוקים ההם – אנתולוגיה משירת המזרח הקדום זהו ספר המכיל מבחר גדול של יצירות מתוך הספרות המסופוטמית, בתרגום עברי אומנותי מן המקור השומרי והאכדי. הספר כולל מבחר מייצג מכל הסוגים הספרותיים החשובים: מיתוסים, אפוסים, שירי אהבה, קינות על תמוז, קינות על חורבן ערים, מזמורים ותפילות, השבעות ולחשים, ספרות חוכמה (כולל פתגמים ויצירות הדומות לספר איוב), שירי ויכוח ועוד. היצירות תורגמו מן המקור על ידי יעקב קליין וסוגננו על ידי המשוררת ש. שפרה. בסוף הספר מציעים המחברים "אחרית דבר" הכוללת סקירה היסטורית של תולדות מסופוטמיה ותרבותה, וסקירה כללית על הספרות המסופוטמית; וכן ביבליוגרפיה והערות פילולוגיות על כל יצירה ויצירה. ספרים שכתב * Three Šulgi Hymns: Sumerian Royal Hymns Glorifying King Šulgi of Ur (Bar-Ilan Studies in Near Eastern Languages and Culture, Publications of the Institute of Assyriology), Ramat-Gan 1981 * The Royal Hymns of Shulgi King of Ur: Man's Quest for Immortal Fame (Transactions of the American Philosophical Society, vol. 71, No. 7), Philadelphia 1981 * בימים הרחוקים ההם – אנתולוגיה משירת המזרח הקדום, הוצאת עם עובד, תל אביב תשנ"ז (1996) (מחברת שותפה: ש. שפרה) ספרים שערך * Bar-Ilan Studies in Assyriology Dedicated to Pinhas Artzi (Bar-Ilan Studies in Near Eastern Languages and Culture, Publications of the Institute of Assyriology), Ramat-Gan 1990 (edited by J. Klein and A. Skaist) * מגילות א-ב, אנציקלופדיה עולם התנ"ך, רמת-גן 1988-1987 (הדפסה שנייה: מגילות, עולם התנ"ך, 1996, עמ' 159-108 * איוב, עולם התנ"ך, תל אביב 1996 ספר יובל לכבודו "An Experienced Scribe who Neglected Nothing": Ancient Near Eastern Studies in Honor of Jacob Klein, edited by Y. Sefati, P. Artzi, Ch. Cohen, B.L, Eichler and V.A. Hurowitz, Bethesda MD, 2005 מאמרים נבחרים מחקרים נוספים במזמורי שולגי ומלכים אחרים * "Šulgi and Gilgameš: the Two Brother-Peers," Kramer Anniversary Volume (AOAT 25), edited by B.L. Eichler, Neukirchen-Vluyn 1976, pp. 271-292 * "Šulgi an Išmedagan: Runners in the Service of the Gods (SRT 13)," Beer-Sheva 2 (1985), pp. 7*-38* * "Building and Dedication Hymns in Sumerian Literature," Acta Sumerologica 11 (1989), pp. 27-67 * "The Coronation and Consecration of Šulgi in the Ekur (Šulgi G)," M. Cogan and I. Ephal (eds.), Ah Assyria...: Studies in Assyrian History and Ancient Near Eastern Historiography Presented to Haim Tadmor (Scripta Hierosolymitana 33), 1991, pp. 292-313 * "The Sweet Chant of the Churn: A Revised Edition of Išmedagan J," M. Dietrich and O. Loretz (eds.), dub-sar anta-men. Studien zur Altorientalistik: Festschrift für Willem H.Ph. Römer, Münster 1998, pp. 205-222 מחקרים על הספרות, התרבות והדת המסופוטמית * "'תועבה' ותועבות בספרות המסופוטמית," באר-שבע ג' 1988 (תשמ"ח), עמ' 148-131 (מחבר שותף: יצחק צפתי) * "`Personal God' and Individual Prayer in Sumerian Religion," Archiv fuer Orientforschung, Beiheft 19 (1982) 295-306. * "A New Nippur Duplicate of the Sumerian Kinglist in the Brockmon Collection, University of Haifa," Aula Orientalis 9 (1991) 123 129 * "The Role of Women in Mesopotamian Witchcraft," S. Parpola and R.M. Whiting (eds.), Proceedings of the 47th Rencontre Assyriologique Internationale, 2003, pp. 569-587. Co-author: Yitschak Sefati. * "The Marriage of Martu: The Urbanization of 'Barbaric Nomads'," M. Malul (ed.), Mutual Influences of Peoples in the Ancient Near East (Michmanim 9 1996), pp. 83-96 * "The God Martu in Sumerian Literature," , I.L. Finkel and M.J. Geller (eds.), Sumerian Gods and Their Representations, 1997, pp. 99-116 * "'The Ballade about Early Rulers' in Eastern and Western Traditions," in K. van Lerberghe and G. Voet (eds.), Languages and Cultures in Contact: At the Crossroads of Civilizations in the Syro-Mesopotamian Realm (Orientalia Lovanensia Anaecta 96) 2000, pp. 203-216 * "The Genealogy of Nanna-Suen and Its Historical Background," in P. Steinkeller et ali (eds.), Historiography in the Cuneiform World (=Proceedings of the 45e Rencontre Assyriologique Internationale, Harvard, 6/1998), Bethesda 2001, pp. 279-301 * "A New Look at the 'Oppression of Uruk' Episode in the Gilgameš Epic," T. Abusch (ed.), Riches Hidden in Secret Places: Ancient Near Eastern Studies in Memory of Thorkild Jacobsen, Winona Lake, IN 2002, pp. 187-201 * "Sumerian Kingship and the Gods," in Gary Beckman and Theodore J. Lewis (eds.), Text Artifact, and Image: Revealing Ancient Israelite Religion (Brown Judaic Studies 346), Providence, Rhode Island 2006 * "‘Man and His God’: A Wisdom Poem or a Cultic Lament?" aproaches to Sumerian Literature. Studies in Honour of Stip (H.L.J. Vanstiphout). Cuneiform Monographs 35. Edited by P. Michalowski and N. Veldhuis. Leiden 2006, pp. 123-143 מחקרים במקרא ובעברית עתיקה בזיקתם לתרבות המסופוטמית * "השורש כנן בלשון חז"ל באנלוגיה לאכדית," לשוננו כרך מ (תשל"ו), עמ' 116-95 (מחבר שותף: מנחם מורשת) * "'חרמש' ו'מגל' במקרא ומקבילותיהם – אוגריתית hrmtt ואכדית niggallu," צ. טלשיר, ש. יונה וד. סיון (עורכים), תשורה לשמואל – * מחקרים בעולם המקרא, ירושלים תשס"א (2001), עמ' 268-245 * "ההשקפה המקראית וההשקפה השומרית :התהוות הלשונות בעולם והתפתחותן," בתוך Tehillah le-Moshe: Biblical and Judaic Studies in * Honor of Moshe Greenberg, ed. by M. Cogan, B.L. Eichler and J.H. Tigay, Winona Lake 1997, pp. 77-92 * "The Bane of Humanity: A Lifespan of One Hundred Twenty Years," Acta Sumerologica 12 (1990), pp. 57 70 * "The Law of the Sorceress (Exod 22:1718) in the Light of Biblical and Mesopotamian Parallels," in Chaim H. Cohen, Avi Hurvitz and Shalom Paul (eds.), Sefer Moshe: The Moshe Weinfeld Jubilee Volume, Winona Lake, Indiana 2004, pp. 171-190 (co-author: Yitschak Sefati). הערות שוליים לקריאה נוספת * Barry L. Eichler, "Jacob Klein: An Appreciation", An Experienced Scribe who Neglected Nothing": Ancient Near Eastern Studies in Honor of Jacob Klein, edited by Y. Sefati, P. Artzi, Ch. Cohen, B.L, Eichler and V.A. Hurowitz, Bethesda MD, 2005, pp. xiii-xx. * Publications of Jacob Klein", ibid, pg xxi-xxvi". * יעקב קליין, "אשורולוגיה ולימודי המזרח הקדום באוניברסיטת בר-אילן", אוניברסיטת בר-אילן: מרעיון למעש, כרך א: אבני דרך ותולדותיהן של מחלקות, עורך דב שוורץ, הוצאת אוניברסיטת בר-אילן, רמת-גן, תשס"ו 2006, עמ' 244-235. קישורים חיצוניים * כרטיס אישי, האקדמיה הלאומית הישראלית למדעים * מאמרים של יעקב קליין, המרכז לטכנולוגיה חינוכית * יעקב קליין, "שאלו שלום ירושלים" - מקור השם 'ירושלים' ומשמעותו * ה"קדושה בתפילה ומקורותיה - להפטרת השבוע * מירב לוי, פרופ' יעקב קליין יכהן באקדמיה הישראלית למדעים, nfc קטגוריה:היסטוריונים ישראלים